


Popular

by SoftZenZhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gay, High School, M/M, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftZenZhu/pseuds/SoftZenZhu
Summary: A popular bitch trying to get the introvert boy . And failing.People bullying him.
Kudos: 3





	Popular

In first period, the school's queen bee was flirting with the dumbass jock in the back of the class. The popular girl was named Sasha while the jock is named Ash. They are both very dumb. A seat in front of them sits a boy with platinum blonde hair wear in a black hoody with white stars on it. His name is James. He was getting really tired of their digusting flirting.

He wished class would end already. He just wanted to go home and listen to music. He could hear them making out behind him. He hated them so much. James wanted to play his dizi flute once he got home. 

Sasha can't keep her legs closed. She hit on every guy in the school. Ash was same since he had no brain cells. They both would flirt with him but he wasn't dealing with their bullshit. They only knew how to fuck, no intelligence. 

While he was distracted by his own thoughts, Sasha had put her boobs on him. They would "seduce" their victims with suggestive behaviors. James tensed up at this, causing Ash to laugh at him. Ash loved feeling up on him any chance he could get. Ash touches James's chest where his boobs used to be. They were about to be homicide victims if they kept it up.

James hated Ash so much. Ash could only think with his dick. He slapped Ash's hand off of his chest. Apparently, they thought he was into them and was playing hard to get. Sasha wanted him in between her legs since she found introvert guys "hot". Ash though, wanted to fuck a "twink" or whatever. James hated his classmates so much. The bell rang and the teacher came in. 

Ms. Price was a admirable woman. Her long black hair and chocolate eyes that were warm. She understood his situation more than anyone. The whole time she was in class, James paid attention. She was a blessing in his life.

Unfortunately, her class ended, leaving him to himself. Along the way to Second Period, he saw his crush, Seth, library student assistant. He wrote poems about anything his heart thought. He didn't know though about THAT.  
James made it to Second. He saw the jocks in one corner. The Goths in the other, so he sat with the Goths. They never judged him. They too were going through harsh times. He felt connected with them. They loved dark things and so did he. They view him as one of them.

He sat silently while the others talked to each other. They accepted each other in this group. It wasn't just being edgy. They shared each of their problems with each other. Like a family.


End file.
